User talk:LStarbreeze
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have SnitchSeekerRPG Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley I am here to spread all sorts of LOOOOOOOOOOVE on your wall *sprinkles pixie dust* Hi!! I hope I'm in the right place to drop you a message too since, you know, I'm still new to this. xD But yeah, hi and no problem at all. I'm glad I could help! *glomps* It looks like your talk page is the place to gather, doesn't it? Cassirin 00:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I think I made a mistake when I was writing my page for Matt.. I didn't add a title, it seemed to have gone through and might have created a subcategory. I don't know if I had but.. if I did, well I would appreciate if you could get rid of it since it was a mistake. *nods* This is what happens when I don't know how to use Wiki but alas I know the second time. I apologize in advance for any inconvience this causes. Darkslyrose 07:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Amanda aka darkslyrose (Mandana on SS) Nice! I like how you don't have to go back to the front page for that stuff. Cassirin 00:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I made a page for my charrie and I was wondering if there are any templates for a timeline. Because I was thinking of doing a Timeline and I want to make it look neat. :) Thanks! EmeliaWeasley 22:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, for now I will just do it freehand in bulletpoints. :) Thank you again! EmeliaWeasley 03:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) hey can leave me a messgae on snitchseeker my username is gothicravenclaw Hi! How do I create a page? I looked at the help pages but I didnt understand.. -Alyssa Luna Midnight 06:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Luke! Long time, no see. I want to get a hold of you re: the wiki, but I haven't been able to catch you. Can you give me Beaurecrat privileges so I don't have to harass you about the Wiki?--Cassirin (talk) 18:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Random thing....just noticed you are awesomely born two days after me....well month wise. November 26 - awesome. Mcfeisty (talk) 20:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC)Mcfeisty